1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for waterproofing or dampproofing various water-penetrable construction materials in which improved, pre-formed, flexible sheet-like waterproofing laminates are applied to structures without application of primer. Included in this invention are improved, pre-formed, flexible sheet-like waterproofing laminates which are primerless when applied to various buildings and other civil engineering structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Various materials used in building construction and other civil engineering projects such as roads, bridges, buildings, foundations, and plaza decks are susceptible to water penetration resulting, in part, from their inherent properties. Reducing or eliminating water penetration through structures formed of these materials often is desirable and may be critical in certain structures such as those housing sensitive electronic equipment or tunnels moving vehicular or pedestrian traffic under bodies of water. For many years, flexible, sheet-like waterproofing laminates of support films and bituminous layers pre-formed in a factory have been employed as water-proofing agents.
Although pre-formed, flexible sheet-like water-proofing laminates of support films and bituminous layers have been used for many years, the disadvantage of having to apply primer to the structure surface before application of waterproofing laminates, at least at application temperatures of about 40.degree. F. to 70.degree. F., has yet to be overcome. For example, waterproofing laminates applied to vertical aspects of structures, such as subterranean basements, must adhere to the structure without additional support for the time interval between application and backfill and, thereafter, must remain securely bonded to the structure to prevent migration of any water that might enter through damaged areas of the waterproofing laminate. Also, even though resistance to gravity is not a factor in horizontal applications, waterproofing laminates applied to horizontal surfaces must remain securely bonded to prevent migration of any water that might contact these surfaces. Despite the costs, delays, and safety concerns associated with primer application, however, sufficient adherence to structures using currently available waterproofing laminates, at least at application temperatures of about 40.degree. F. to 70.degree. F., requires initial structure priming.
Flexible, pre-formed laminates of the type mentioned above and their use to form waterproofing layers in various kinds of building structures are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,741,856; 3,583,682; and 3,900,102 to Hurst. U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,830 to Rosenberg et al. is another of many examples disclosing sheet-like flexible materials used for waterproofing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,545 to Lalwani describes a self-sealing roofing adhesive blend including 50-95% by weight of a bituminous component, 4-40% by weight of an inert filler, and 1-6% by weight of a thermoplastic block polymer of styrene and butadiene monomers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,399 to Fujihara et al. discloses a composition effective for sealing cracks and joints in asphalt and concrete streets and highways that includes paving grade asphalt, process oil (not over 32%), and styrene-butadiene rubber or rubbers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,328,147 and 4,382,989 to Chang et al. describe asphaltic compositions useful as roofing asphalts which include 39-99% by weight of oxidized asphalt and from 1-8% oxidized polyethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,157 to Koons describes a composition of an asphalt blend in which a butadiene-styrene elastomeric block copolymer is dispersed and contains 5-45% by weight of catalytic petroleum cracker bottoms oil. This composition is characterized further by a low asphaltene content.